


Quiet Nights, Troubled Sights

by Midnightdragon2



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Carrying, Falling Asleep In Unusual Places, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda Exposition Heavy, Like Seriously Give Ethari A Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack Mention, Post-Coin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Runaan's Mentally Screwed But How's Ethari Doing?, Soft Husbands, Temporary Character Death (mentioned), Wait there's a tag for that???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: Three months after Runaan is released from the coin, there is still a lot of adjusting to do. Specifically on the topic of sleep.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Quiet Nights, Troubled Sights

Ethari woke with a jolt, sitting up almost immediately as he gasped for desperate breaths, heaving around the lump in his throat. His eyes and cheeks stung with tears. He lifted a hand to wipe them away, only to find himself stuck staring at his shaking hand. 

The dream was already fading from his memory, but Ethari recalled faintly that it had been about Runaan. And being lonely... 

He gulped down another breath of air, then shuddered and rested his hands on his legs to try to steady them as he tried to slow his breathing. He had to calm down...

As if to prove his point, the elf beside him- Runaan, the love of Ethari's life- gave a quiet groan and shifted. He was laying on his stomach, back bare to the world revealing a number of small scars and healing scratches from the harsh stone walls of a human prison he had been trapped in before. His face was smothered into the pillow below him, one hand wrapped around the pillow as extra height (despite Ethari having a vast collection of pillows if Runaan wanted any) while the other lay against Ethari's side, looking as if it had been wrapped around Ethari's arm at some point before. In the moonlight, Runaan's pale skin almost seemed to glow. More so the markings on the assassin's arms which now looked like they were actually glowing, and his hair had taken on a more ghostly shade of white than normal as well. Though that was normal for Runaan any time the moon touched him. Full moon or just a waning crescent as it was now... 

Ethari wanted to wake Runaan, sure that he himself couldn't go back to sleep after being so shaken over whatever he had dreamed about. But this was perhaps the first time in months that Runaan had slept without nightmares or panic attacks. The assassin had fitful sleep before of course, stress over upcoming missions, past missions coming back to haunt his dreams, sometimes it was Ethari who set him off even, but those were not as concentrated as these were. In a span of the three months since Runaan had been released from the coin alongside Tiadrin and Lain, Runaan had been weighed down by countless memories and wounds. The ribbon, after it was removed, was nearly completely healed now but the assassin could barely draw a bow without the pain taking him back to the cell. Just going without multiple layers of clothing took a lot of work and 'prioritizing' to do. Tiadrin and Lain, at least, recovered and reassumed their position in the dragon guard a month ago. Runaan was the only one still having these issues.

So, with a quiet sigh, Ethari slowly got up. He jolted slightly when he heard a hum from the bed as he dressed, glancing behind him to where Runaan was still laying, but he was now facing Ethari with tired, squinted eyes. Fighting sleep probably. Runaan saw impossibly well in the dark. "You alright?" The assassin asked quietly. It took all of Ethari's power to manage a smile. 

"I'll be fine." He assured quietly with a whisper, putting on his own shirt and signature scarf now and heading for the door. "You can go back to sleep, love." 

He didn't wait for a response, heading out the door and down the long, spiraling hall-like set of stairs down the tree they called home, passing every room and landing until he got to the front door. Stepped outside. Breathing was much easier out here, despite the heavy humidity that rushed through the moonshadow forest during the spring. It was hard to believe a year had passed since he thought he lost Runaan for good. Three months since he got Runaan back... Even now he wasn't sure where the other nine months had gone. They were swept away with the pain of losing nearly everyone he cared about, and the mourning of his husband...

He sighed, shaking the thought away quickly and descending the stairs, heading to the fountain and settling at the edge, folding his legs beneath him and settling his arms on the walls of the fountain's lip. He then lowered his head onto his upper arm and dipped the lower one into the water. Four flowers floated peacefully still, one for each of his family. Rayla, Tiadrin, Lain, Runaan. He recognized each, they were all specially made. The metal glinted in the moonlight, the lights connected to each's souls only glowing brighter in the glow. The water itself shimmered and the flowers bobbed each time Ethari glided his hand through the pool. He found himself staring specifically at Runaan's. He had to forget about the time he had spent without Runaan, that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that the assassin- ex assassin now as assassins were no longer needed out of war- was home and Ethari had his family back. Everyone he had lost was returned. He should be happy.

Instead, he found himself coming out here time and time again, reminding himself that he wasn't alone anymore. The flowers helped but he still felt dread that he may one day see one, if not all, sink again. Reveal a cruel trick his own mind played on himself in a time of desperation... He wasn't sure what he would do if that ended up being true. 

Perhaps it was hours, or maybe only minutes he spent out there, watching the soul flowers float peacefully but he eventually dozed off there, staring into the water, hand still idly swaying in the shimmering liquid. 

That was where Runaan found him. 

It had taken the former assassin longer than he cared to admit to muster enough mind power to get up. By the time he had Ethari was already gone but perhaps that was a good thing. Runaan spotted the craftsmith at the fountain as soon as he stepped outside. Concern for the odd position rose quickly, but settled when he saw Ethari was sleeping. A soft smile worked its way to the assassin's lips. Of course Ethari would choose to sleep here, in the oddest of places...

Perhaps before everything that had transpired, Runaan could have carried Ethari up the stairs and back to bed. But that was then. This was now. One look at the permanent scar on his left arm told him all he needed to know. He'd likely be weak there for the rest of his life. Carrying was no longer an option. So instead he chose a second option. Taking a seat beside Ethari, resting his head against the craftsmith's shoulder. He felt movement, heard a hum, then a strong arm, though it was wet from the fountain, was wrapped around his back and he was pulled in closer.

He managed another smile, settling closer to his husband as sleep beckoned him once more, and for the first time in a year the night was peaceful for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with these one shots at the 'ungodly' hours of the morning. This time on a weekend so I don't suffer horribly in my classes tomorrow! Anyway, just another soft husband cuddle comfort story because I'm a cuddle slut. Hope ya'll enjoyed even if it is barely comprehensible and maybe more than a little rushed lol.


End file.
